


In the Heat of Battle

by DChan87



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthur-centric, Battle, Battle Couple, Epic Battles, F/M, Flirting, Mild Blood, Minor Romance, Minor Violence, Not From Merlin, References to Shakespeare, Romano-British, Tumblr Prompt, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle, Arthur watches the scene as his army fights their saxon foe and admires a certain Picti chieftainess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of Battle

The heat of battle is always confusing. It was loud, horrific and chaotic, and each step may be your last.

But Arthur rode Llamrei through the chaos of the battle between his Romani-Brythoni comrades and the Saxons, roaring to his soldiers to keep up the pace, whilst chopping off the heads of Saxons who came near him. Though it was stained with blood, Excalibur’s long blade shone bright in the afternoon sky.

“DO NOT LET UP, COMRADES!” the young warlord shouted. He thrust Excalibur into the chest of another Saxon.

This band of Saxons had attacked a Brythoni fort town earlier in the week. The denizens held out, but with limited supplies, until Arthur and his soldiers arrived However, that left them open to Arthur and his army’s counterattack–as in, in the middle of a field in broad daylight. And a tactical and numerical advantage.

This was a minor skirmish, but every victory Arthur achieved, his legend and name spread wider and wider.

His Caledonian allies, led by the Chieftainess Gyanhumara, or Gwenhwyfar, led the charge–not forced to, but willingly.

And she looked absolutely stunning. He admiringly watched her fight the Saxons, leading her woad-painted warriors in forming a wedge to split the Saxon forces in two. Divide and conquer.

The Pendragon grinned, admiring how he had allied with such a wonderfully strong and beautiful woman.

He heard a loud cry. Some Saxons were running in fear, no doubt enchanted by Merlin. The old conjurer must have made them see a fierce beast. Perhaps it was that Questing Beast the old, lovably mad King Pellinore constantly chased (no one bothered to tell him that the Beast existed, because he was otherwise a wise and cunning man).

Bedwyr’s units were busy cleaning up the last pockets of Saxons resistance they faced, driving the Saxons from the scene. But Cai and Gawain were having difficulty. They faced the best soldiers of the Saxon leader, Cerdic’s son Cynic. 

That name again; Cerdic. The young warlord of 23 summers wondered if he and the Saxon king of Wessex were destined to meet on the battlefield. Merlin said that was a possible future, but he reminded him the future was never set in stone.

He heard a scream. The scream spooked Llamrei, causing the young Pendragon to slide off the back of his horse and onto his arse. Llamrei would not stay and he galloped away from the scene. 

The scream came from a Saxon warrior that roared at him, forcing Arthur to raise his shield less the axe cleave off his head. And he had just shaved this morning, too.

The blade of the axe embedded itself into the wooden shield with a loud THUMP. Arthur could still feel the blunt blow for a second beforepushing back. The Saxon warrior struggled to pull the axe out of the shield, but Arthur kept his shield close to him. He reached for Exalibur.

A Saxon foot came down on his wrist. Arthur screamed loudly, but that pain went away when a Brythonic solider shield-bashed the Saxon standing on his wrist. Arthur reached for Excalibur and readied it to stab the Saxon.

Only for the Saxon to fall down.

A sword was embedded in his back. And a feminine hand pulled it out. “Och, I thought you were a warlord,” the chieftainess also of 23 summers said.

“Don’t tease me, Gwen,” he said. “You don’t need to protect me.”

“I thought I might,” Gyanhumara replied, removing her helmet (despite being in the middle of a massive Brythonic-Saxon melee) to free her cascading red hair, taking his hand and lifting him up. His helmet also came off, revealing his full head of brown hair. But he quickly retrieved the helmet and donned.

“So what do you want?” she asked, standing with her back to him.

“I’ll go this way,” he pointed to the right, “And you go that way.” He pointed to the left.

“Race you to 20 kills!” she cried, then shouted in her native tongue to do battle with the Saxons.

He sighed, but watched admirably before returning to his battle. He was genuinely in love with her, alright. She was going to make a fine wife.

“CRY GOD FOR ARTHUR, PRYDAIN AND THE RED DRAGON!” he cried, raising Excalibur to the sky. His men roared as he attacked a Saxon foe.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt. I've always been into Arthurian Legend, so this was pretty exciting. I like the idea of Arthur and Guinevere as some badass battle couple whose relationship is based off respect and mutual admiration as warriors. This shows that. Plus, I've always wanted to write an ancient battle scene.


End file.
